Golden Days
by LiaGonzalez
Summary: When the twins of ADA Alex Cabot are attacked, all of SVU jumps on the case. During the terrible ordeal, Alex remembers the times when everyone was happy,when nothing was bad or in short..the golden days.


"Your Honor,the defendant is clearly a flight risk. He has means and ties to the community,outside of the country,and internationally. He has commited severely heinous crimes and the People request remand."Alex argued.

The man next to her simply laughed and tried to counter her but just as he had started,she got a call. It was from her children's principal. Answering the call,she went into shock and tried to keep her cool.

"..and see! Your Honor, she doesn't even bother to pay attention to the case at hand!" The man,Mr. Taylor,pointed out. The judge looked over at Alex to see her barely finishing the call.

"Ms. Cabot, may I ask what you are doing?"She asked. Alex approached the judge and told her the situation.

"As you may not know, I have twins,a daughter and son. Their names are Maggie and Ben and they're twelve. Their principal just called to tell me they were attacked. She said they're both critical. I need to be with my children right now. Please. Please, Your Honor."Alex begged. The judge nodded.

"I hope for the best with your children. They'll be in my prayers. Now,go. We'll back tomorrow."

"What happened to them?"Alex shouted as she ran into the emergency room. Olivia held her back as they wheeled in Maggie and Ben.

Maggie's long blonde hair was red from being on the floor alongside with blood as her nose and mouth were both releasing blood immensely. Her left eye was black and swollen. Her glasses in her hand were broken and her free arm had a bone protuding out. The paramedic cautioned her to not move her mouth but she continued to scream in pain. This made Alex's heart sink. Then she saw Ben and he was much worse but had the same injuries. He was so bad,he was unconcious.

"Oh God!"She shouted. Maggie turned her head and yelled out for her mother. Olivia tried effortlessly to comfort her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she was supposed to break the other news.

"Alex,we need to tell you something. About Maggie...she..she was raped,Alex. Today,she was raped amd Ben got hurt trying to help her get away."Olivia said. Alex kept struggling to escape Olivia's hold but looked up at Olivia just as she began cry. What had happened to them?

But Alex just wanted them. She wanted to be near her children right now. She wanted to comfort them. Her babies. Her children. Why would anybody do this to her babies?

 ** _Alex grinned as she held the tiny newborns in her arms. Eight long months she had waited for this moment. The moment where she would meet her children, her babies._**

 ** _Those 37 hours of labor were all worth it because the joy, the wonderous sound of her daughter and son's cries was her prize._** ** _She took her finger and brushed it along her daughter's soft skin first._**

 ** _She was pink and had rosy lips and cheeks. She had small,curly patches of blonde hair just like her brother who shared the same features. Alex loved these babies so much. She would die for these kids and they were only seventeen and eighteen minutes old_** ** _(the girl being older than the boy)._**

 ** _'Wait.' Alex thought. 'I would die for them and..I haven't even thought to name them. I've bought diapers,wipes,bottles,and cribs and...I haven't even named them._**

 ** _So Alex's mind went to thinking. Then she thought of the perfect names. They were so perfect,how did she not think of them earlier on? Keeping the names in mind, she turned all of her attention to her babies who were both now wide awake,revealing icy blue eyes._**

 ** _'Hi,Maggie and Ben. I'm your momma. I love you both. I love you both so much,babies.' Alex whispered. Maggie and Ben blinked and then smiled together. In that moment,Alex knew everything would be okay. As long as they were okay._**

Maggie laid sleeping in the hospital bed as Alex sat by her side,exhausted. Ben was in surgery and Alex refused to sleep until she was assured her son was safe and stable. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she had on a NYPD pullover hoodie and leggings that Olivia had brought her.

She stared at her daughter but still couldn't believe what had happened to them both.

Ben had three broken ribs,an open tibia break,and fractured kneecaps. He had a hairline jaw fracture,a broken nose,a collapsed lung,and bleeding in the brain. He had to get his mouth wired shut,his leg and kneecaps stablized,his nose fixed,and his brain bleed controlled. He was undergoing surgery right now to fix his lung.

Maggie had two fractured ribs,a broken femur,and a shattered jaw along with a fractured nose,a black eye,and a open arm break from trying to escape her rapist. She had been rushed to surgery when she was brought in to fix her nose and jaw but then had to have an emergency surgery to fix a brain bleed they never knew she had.

Alex felt like hell when the doctors told her the news. Maggie would probably have memory loss and wouldn't be able to talk until her jaw was healed and Ben wouldn't be able to walk for three months along with the fact he would be able to talk either and that wasn't even half of it.

Alex kept getting calls from her mother,father,and siblings asking for updates on how her and the twins were doing.

"Alexandra,we'll find this bastard who hurt Margaret and Benjamin. We promise. I mean,shoot,I'll go out there and prosecute him myself."Her mother,Rosemary,insisted. Alex shook her head and replied.

"Mom,may I remind you that you're an immigrations attorney and not a detective. The police here are looking into it and a friend of mine is going to be the prosecuting attorney on the case. Benji and Maggie are doing fine. He's still in surgery and Maggie's resting."Alex reinformed her mother. On the other side of the phone,she heard a sigh that she associated with her father,Maxwell Cabot.

Alex and Maxwell didn't exactly get along due to the fact that Maxwell believed the twins were conceived out of wedlock which wasn't the case.

When Alex was six months into witness protection, she met and was married to a man by the name of Jack Albright and they loved each other so much but about two months after their wedding,he died in a car crash and Alex went into a deep depression. She was only able to get out of it because she found out she was pregnant with the twins. She knew she had to be strong for them and that's all she ever has been.

 ** _Alex sat nervously in the crowd as the band got ready to watch the section solos. Each section would play a class solo and then the best student or first chair in the class would then play a solo of their own. Alex listened as the sounds of flutes,clarinets,and french horns flowed through out the auditorium._**

 ** _Then it was the trombone section's turn. Maggie's section. They had played_** ** _their solo_** ** _and then all but one trombone sat down. That one trombone was Maggie._**

 ** _"First chair trombone,Margaret Allegra Cabot,will now play her solo_ 'Canon' _by Johann Pachelbel_ _."The band director,Mr.Lawhorn,announced. At the mention of her name, Alex could see Maggie blush._**

 ** _The audience roared with applause and Alex was left smiling. Alex was a very talented child. When she was Maggie and Ben's age, she knew how to play four instuments but could only pick one for school. So she picked the trombone and when it was time for her to do a solo, she was given the same one as Maggie's._**

 ** _Alex sat,muttering the slide positions and keeping track of the mezzo piano,piano,mezzo forte,and forte parts as well as the crescendo and decrescendos._** ** _By the end, Maggie had made absolutely no mistakes and was awarded with two golden medals,one for preformimg her solo and one for outstanding preformance on band. The crowd applauded her once again._**

 ** _All of the others played their solos and then it was the saxophones which was Ben's section. They played_ 'A Whole New World' _from the movie Aladdin and then,just like with Maggie,one saxophone was left standing._**

 ** _"First chair saxophone,Benjamin Mathias Cabot,will now play his solo_ 'Theme for Symphony No.1' _by Johannes Brahms."Mr.Lawhorn announced the last solo and Ben couldn't help but smile. He was so proud._**

 ** _This one was also another song Alex knew. Before her falling out with her father,he had taught her how to play,giving her his saxophone,which she then passed on to Ben(she passed down her trombone to Maggie as well) and this piece was the first one she ever played._**

 ** _She did the same thing she did with Maggie,muttered the fingerings,kept track of the different dynamics,and counted the rests. After his preformance,the crowd applauded once more._**

 ** _"Momma!"Alex turned around to see Maggie flashing an ear to ear smile_** **_alongside Ben. They had on identical uniforms and looked like twins for once,still sharing their mother's blonde hair and blue eyes._**

 ** _"Hey,kiddos! Listen,you both did so good. I'm so proud of you both and..I'm sure your dad would be too."Alex reminded them. Maggie and Ben had it hard growing up without a father but Alex always reminded them of the good things like how proud she always was and will be._**


End file.
